


Tension

by I_am_lucky_thirteen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stydia, F/M, I love drunk Stydia :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lucky_thirteen/pseuds/I_am_lucky_thirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is throwing a party, Stydia is a little drunk and a little inlove, they’re not a couple though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

“Lydiaaaah!” Scott greeted her happily to the party he and his girlfriend threw.

“Hey Scott,” Lydia smiled. “Where’s Kira?”

“Oh, she’s just getting a drink. You know… she can.” He half smiled.

“Oh right! Can’t get drunk, huh?”

Scott shook his head and took a sip of his coke.

“So, where’s Stiles?”

At that name Lydia’s heart fluttered a little. She smiled to herself, knowing she’s going to see him in a bit. He made her feel ten times better, even when she was already feeling okay. She just needed him. Stiles and Lydia weren’t a couple, actually thing everyone was sad about, but there was something strong and honest going on there. Sometimes they fought, sometimes they laughed, played with each other, couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, sometimes he would ghost her small palm with his, and she would kiss his cheek. They were more than couple, and yet, at the same time they weren’t.

“He’s on his way. Actually, he should be here in about a..” Lydia found a clock in a room. “..a minute.”

Scott grinned.

“U-huh. Calm down your heartbeat, readhead.”

She rolled eyes at him.

“Shut up.”

“Come on!” He screamed drunk-like. “Just tell him you love him and want to have lots of babies.”

Girl laughed out loud, throwing her head backwards.

Before she could say another word, two strong hands wrapped around her middle from behind and firmly pulled her back close to his chest.

“Hey losers.” Stiles kissed Lydia’s shoulder and put his chin on it.

“Hey Sweetums.” Scott laughed flirty. “Oh no, nope, wait, that’s Lydia’s answer.” He laughed again. “Good to see you bro. I’ll leave you two, but try not to get too drunk okay? I swear to God…” He raised his coke at the pair and walked away to the crowd, doing little dance steps.

“Maaaan, I missed you.” Stiles said happily to the girl in his arms, but still made a sad face, popping his down lip open.

“Mh, did you really?” She teased and gave him a look.

“Nope, just kidding.”

They both laughed and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Drove her crazy.

“Get a room, guys.” Liam said casually, walking by.

Lydia tried to kick him in the butt when he walked away, but couldn’t reach him.

“Damn it Liam! Get your supernatural butt back here so I can-“

She was shut by Stiles’ hand covering her mouth.

“Shut up,” he snickered.

She shook her head like a little kid and her eyes lingered on his a little.

Music was too loud to think clearly, so he just slowly dropped his hand and stopped his body from grabbing her and kissing her puffy lips.

“Why?” She stubbornly questioned him stuck out her tongue.

Oh no sweetie, no don’t…don’t do that with your tongue…. Stiles thought.

He cleared his throat and continued their starting spat.

“First of all, don’t just babble about supernatural just out in the open, and second of all, don’t kick Liam.”

She smiled beautifully and got away from his grip. Both of their faces dropped, because of the loss of contact but she wanted to see him properly, so still, she stood very closely.

“He deserved it.”

“No he didn’t.” Stiles put his hands in his pockets and calmly shook his head.

Looking at his smile she couldn’t help it. He was beautiful. His gaze was buried deeply in hers and Lydia thanked God the party lighting was too dark for him to see her blush.

“He did. He told us to get a room.”

“Why is this a reason to be mad?”

“I’m not mad. But he shouldn’t have said this to us, don’t you think?” She asked mischievously. 

“No, that’s actually a very accurate thing to say, especially to us.” He blurted out naturally.

“Yes, but not like this.” She reacted immediately, caught in the moment, with absolutely no thinking or considering what to say involved. 

Her eyes went wide and lips parted, uncurving from genuine smile before. He wasn’t bantering and she felt butterflies starting fire in her stomach.

“That’s not butterflies, idiot, it’s actually how stress reacts to adrenaline.”

“That’s not..I didn’t mean it like tha- wait what? What did you say?” Stiles tried to explain himself but in the middle he understood that Lydia was speaking too. They stared at each other for a while and then she turned to walk away from him.

“Where are you going?” He yelled.

“I need a drink!”

She stormed away to the drinks table and stopped.

What the hell was that? Were they really that attracted to each other?

Lydia shook her head, eyes still a little out of place, her body still in shock. She slowly poured tequila and coke in one cup, not really caring what she’s doing.

He was her best friend. Sure, physical and emotional contact was strong, but they were friends. She wouldn’t want to mess this up.

Although…

She was crazily out of her mind for him. Drinking her cocktail she thought about how awkward she left and how confused he looked, his brown eyes looking for answers in hers.

“Come here.”

Still with a drink in her hand she was tugged to the empty kitchen, one room Mrs. McCall actually wanted clean and empty.

“Come on now.”

Stiles stopped in front of her which took her by surprise. He looked determined, eyes a little wild but still loving. He looked her up and down and she didn’t mind the closeness.

He was prepared for an argument, obviously, and she played it strong too. Ripping her eyes away from his lips she raised her eyebrows at him, obstinately waiting for him to start.

“I…” He licked his lips and looked her up and down again, stopping on her lips a few times.

Looking torn he made an angry face at her, which just looked adorable to her, and took one step back.

“Stop it. What the hell was that?! What did you mean by that?”

She looked at him impishly with a hint of annoyance.

“Could you maybe try normal sentences? I don’t know what you’re talking about, this whole…” She gestured her hand at the space between them. “…vibe is not working for me.”

“What? Just. Stop pursing your lips and just maybe tell me, if “not like this” then how?! Lydia, this thing is seriously distracting!” He yelled his hazel eyes focused on her lips, and then back at her eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like anything!” She shouted back. “There was alcohol in my veins and I just said it! Like you said it was okay for Liam to say stuff like that! As if they were true!”

“You didn’t drink before I came!”

“What?!” Lydia bawled, tension growing.

“When you drink your ears gets red! Ha! You were just as sober as I am! Now did you mean it or what?!”

“Why do you have to yell at me all the time?!”

“Oh, gee, I don’t know, I’m just feeling it, exactly like this!” He precisely repeated her previous words. 

“You know you’re just a silly boy Stiles!”

“Why are we even having this argument?!”

“I don’t know!” She shouted. “You think it’s okay for people to think and say things like we’re a couple!”

“But we are, you little orange dwarf!” He threw his hands in the air.

“Did you just call me dwarf?!” 

His eyes went to shock.

“Seriously?! That’s what you took from that sentence?!”

“Oh my God Stiles, you’re pissing me off!”

“Well you’re pissing me off!”

“If people think we’re a couple maybe we should stop acting the way we act around each other!”

“What? Are you crazy?!”

“I swear to God I’m gonna throw a shoe at you! What did I say now?!”

“I don’t want to stop acting like this! I can’t help it and you can’t help it!”

“So what do you want then?! Just tell right to my face like a normal human being!”

“What like, I want to kiss you and be with you and love you?!”

“Okay well then prove it lover boy!”

He smiled for the first time in the argument, but then he looked at her persistent face and raised his voice again.

“You prove it! Why am I like… I hate it when you make that face!”

“Oh okay, then you don’t like my face!”

“Yes! No I don’t!”

“Well don’t look at my face! Ugh!” She shrieked frustrated.

Both of them didn’t move for about five seconds when she spoke again.

“Damn it, just kiss me.”

“I’m not kissing you, love. You piss me off all the time.”

She opened her mouth in surprise.

“Oh my God, okay, I’m not kissing you then.”

“Okay!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

She dramatically turned around, and just when she was about to reach for the door knob, all nerves in her body simply drove her back to him, and she met him halfway.

He crushed his lips to her, immediately tasting her breath, her mouth, emotions mixing with passion and tongues meeting tongues, his strong hands cupping her face and hers grabbing on his shirt to steady herself.

He tilted his head and Lydia moaned, exploring his mouth like she was lost. They both needed air, but they didn’t want to come up for it, they wanted to stay tangled longer, never lose this.

When they finally broke it off, he let her rest for about fifteen seconds, when he kissed her again, then again, and again.

“Yes, but Stiles-“ He cut her off with another kiss.

She laughed against his lips and felt him smiling too.

“Come on,” she giggled.

“Seriously we need to-“ He kissed her again, with as much passion as before.

“Okay, I’m shutting up.” She completely gave up shivering and melting into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: everythingstydia. :)


End file.
